Tu es complètement taré, mais je t'aime
by PikaPotter
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée arrosée, Antoine Daniel révèle à Mathieu Sommet qu'il est gay. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier doit se débattre avec ses multiples personnalités qui menacent de prendre le dessus et de le renvoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique... /!\ MATOINE /!\ DISCLAIMER: Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, et si ma fic les dérange, je la supprime et je m'exile en Russie
1. Prologue: Chez la psy

\- **Sommet, Mathieu ! **lança une voix claire.

Un garçon de même pas 18 ans, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains, se leva de son siège.

Une femme blonde, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt petite (à vrai dire, elle faisait la même taille que Mathieu, qui lui-même culminait à peine à 1m60) et mince, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle semblait pressée, aussi Mathieu songea qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner. Il quitta cette salle d'attente miteuse pour la suivre dans un bureau tout aussi miteux, qui empestait la clope et le café. Le papier peint était décrépi, la moquette était arrachée, et le traditionnel divan était littéralement défoncé.

La femme alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau en bois effrité et, appuyant ses doigts sur son menton, scruta Mathieu avec une intensité dérangeante.

Gêné, le garçon se tortilla sur lui-même. Il était resté planté au beau milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire.

\- **Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.** lança-t-elle en désignant les deux chaises (dépareillées) qui faisaient face au bureau.

Mathieu s'exécuta. Il put ainsi admirer de plus près le joyeux bordel de dossiers, feuilles volantes et paquets de clopes vides, qui s'entassaient sur le bureau. Il y avait aussi une plaque dorée, où était inscrit « C. Clément, psychologue ». Une chose était sûre, cette pétasse se prenait pas pour de la merde.

\- **Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?** l'interrogea-t-elle, toujours en le scrutant de son regard perçant de vautour.

\- **Ouais.**

\- **Tu comptes me parler, ou rester assis là, à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure ?**

\- **Je sais pas quoi dire.**

Mathieu n'était pas du genre bavard, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mme Clément enchaîna :

\- **Ce sont tes parents qui payent, tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de raquer 50 euros de l'heure pour que je fasse du baby-sitting ?**

\- ** Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et mes parents vous ont sûrement déjà tout raconté.**

\- **Je ne peux pas tout savoir de toi uniquement d'après ce que disent tes parents. Ils pensent que tu es schizophrène, mais je suppose qu'ils veulent dire que tu as un trouble de la personnalité multiple.**

La bouche de Mathieu était devenue sèche. Il souffla :

\- **Y'a des fois où, apparemment, je me comporte comme un gamin, au sens propre du terme, et d'autres fois où je peux être un salaud de première et.. Pardon !** s'écria-t-il en se rendant compte du mot qu'il venait d'employer. **Et je me souviens pas de tout ça. C'est pas MOI****, ****_ça ne peut pas_**** être moi. Mais des fois, ils me parlent. Je les entends, ils me parlent, et je ne veux pas les écouter. Ces voix dans ma tête...  
**

Mathieu peinait à trouver ses mots. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à me consulter ?**

\- **L'autre fois, je gardais ma petite nièce, la fille de ma grande sœur et...**

Sa voix s'enroua. Il souffla un petit :

**\- Vous le savez déjà...**

Imperturbable, Mme Clément continua :

\- ** Tu sais, dans un cas de force majeure comme ça, un internement est très souvent nécessaire.**

Elle continuait son blabla, ne semblant pas tenir compte de son jeune patient, qui avait maintenant la tête baissée et était secoué de sanglots.

\- **J'ai peur. **souffla-t-il**. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi _MOI _?  
**

Tout en continuant de griffonner sur son petit bloc-notes, elle lui répondit :

\- **C'est ce qu'on va essayer de comprendre. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Si tu ne parles pas, ça n'avancera pas.**

Résigné, Mathieu releva la tête, s'essuya les yeux et demanda :

\- **Je suis obligé d'aller m'allonger sur le divan ?**

\- ** Non. Tu peux aller où tu veux dans mon bureau, tant que tu t'y sens bien. Tu peux rester sur cette chaise, aller sur le divan, faire les cent pas, t'asseoir par terre...**

\- **Je vais rester ici.**

À la fin de la séance, le verdict était tombé : Mathieu irait à la clinique du Plein Soleil (un bien joli nom pour un hôpital psychiatrique), pour une durée encore indéterminée.


	2. Un dur réveil en Suisse

_**Bip bip bip bip ! Bip bip bip bip !**_

Mathieu Sommet étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller. Il détestait se lever tôt. Malgré tout, il ouvrit un œil, et constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, remplie de posters, de peluches, et SURTOUT, de bordel, mais dans une chambre propre, impersonnelle. Il émergea enfin : il était en Suisse, pour l'expo Polymanga !

Ravi, il sauta de son lit. Il adorait les conférences. Il adorait rencontrer ses fans, non pas par narcissisme mais parce qu'il était très touché par ces marques d'attention de la part d'inconnus, lui qui s'était toujours trouvé très... moyen.

Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Ouais, il était moyen. Ses cheveux étaient limite frisés, il avait des épis partout. Certes, moins qu'Antoine Daniel, son collège Youtubeur, mais à lui, ça lui allait bien. Il était aussi myope. Et maigrichon. Et petit. Et il avait une bouille de gamin.

Bref ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les fangirls le trouvaient « sexy », « beau », ou même simplement « mignon » ou « pas mal ». Même son travail ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, il cherchait toujours à se perfectionner, quoi qu'en dise sa fanbase, ses proches, ou même ses collègues de YouTube.

Mathieu soupira, et, attrapant la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, avala les petits comprimés et autres gélules qu'il devait prendre tous les matins depuis huit ans, et qui empêchaient ses multiples personnalités de prendre le dessus et se contentent, dans le meilleur des cas, de dire ce qu'elles pensent dans sa tête. Dire que maintenant, son trouble psychologique (que tout le monde pensait fictif) était l'élément-clé de son émission sur YouTube... Selon sa psy, le fait qu'il joue avec ses multiples personnalité lui avait permis de les « dompter ». Il lui avait répondu que le fait qu'il soit shooté avec divers neuroleptiques devait y être pour quelque chose également. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas aimé. Tant pis.

Mathieu prit ses affaires de toilettes, sortit de sa chambre, et alla à la douche. Dans le couloir, il croisa ce yéti d'Antoine, une serviette de toilette enroulée autour de la taille. Ses cheveux humides étaient lisses et bien coiffés, ce qui n'allait pas durer. Une fois qu'ils seraient secs, l'espèce de touffe défiant les lois de la gravité serait de retour. Mathieu salua son ami:

\- **Salut Sully !** (en référence au monstre géant et poilu de « Monstre et Cie »).

\- **Salut Joséphine .** répondit Antoine en souriant et en bousculant son aîné (y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'expliquer la référence, là?).

Antoine était vraiment un mec sympa. C'était le seul qui pouvait faire une blague sur la petite taille de Mathieu sans que ce dernier ne le prenne mal. Il y avait quelque chose, dans sa façon de le dire, qui était gentil, amical, presque affectueux. Antoine était un gros nounours. Il était grand, massif, avec un petit bedon, des poils au torse, et du muscle. Tout le contraire de Mathieu.

\- _**On dit toujours que les contraires s'attirent, gamin...**_ murmura une voix perverse dans sa tête, cette même voix qui le suivait depuis huit ans.

\- _**TA GUEULE !**_ pensa Mathieu. _**TA GUEULE, je ne veux plus t'entendre !**_

\- _**C'est grâce à moi que tu fais ton show, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant.**_

\- _**Silence.**_

Mathieu ouvrit le robinet, et un flot d'eau glacée se déversa sur lui. La voix s'était tue. Il en soupira d'aise.


	3. Le bisou ! Le bisou !

** \- LE BISOU ! LE BISOU ! LE BISOU !** scandait le public, déchaîné.

Mathieu était à la conférence, en compagnie d'Antoine. D'un commun accord, chacun portait un Tshirt à l'effigie de l'autre. Tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à maintenant. Les fans avaient été adorables. Mathieu avait adoré, et Antoine aussi, visiblement. Mais là, il fallait s'en douter, les fans du "Matoine" allait réclamer un peu de frissons.

** \- LE BISOU ! LE BISOU ! LE BISOU !**

Mathieu regarda Antoine, ne sachant que faire. L'audace des fans le surprenait toujours, mais il savait qu'Antoine serait capable de répondre à leurs attentes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il s'abaissa légèrement pour être à la hauteur de Mathieu, et tourna sa tête vers le public, jubilant :

** \- Vous voulez qu'on s'embrasse ? Vraiment ?**

** \- OUUAAAAAAAAAAAIS !**

\- **On le fait ?** murmura Antoine à voix basse, à l'intention de son collègue. **Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir...**

\- ** Ça ne te gêne pas ? **

Ce à quoi Antoine répondit en collant brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sous des acclamations férocement ravies.

Les lèvres d'Antoine étaient douces. Ni sèches, ni humides, simplement douces, ce qui contrastait avec sa barbe, qui picotait le menton de Mathieu.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser d'acteur. Ils jouaient un rôle. C'était juste pour les fans. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien, ce con !

Mathieu enfouit sa main dans la touffe de son ami, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux cris, poussant les deux jeunes hommes à continuer. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, désormais. Mais ce n'était toujours qu'un jeu. La « réaction physiologique » de Mathieu n'y changeait rien. C'était juste parce qu'il n'avait embrassé personne depuis Vanessa, avant qu'elle ne le largue parce qu'il était interné en HP. Il avait oublié la sensation d'un tendre baiser, et ce que ça pouvait provoquer. D'ailleurs, Vanessa avait toujours une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre, ou de gloss, ce qui rendait ses lèvres un peu poisseuses. Une sensation totalement différente de la douceur d'Antoine.

Les deux jeunes hommes rompirent leur baiser, sous les applaudissements. Mathieu baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. Son regard fut alors irrésistiblement attiré par la bosse qui s'était formée entre les jambes de son ami, et qu'on pouvait deviner à travers son jeans.

\- _**Oh bah tiens, v'là qu'il est aussi pédé que toi !**_

_** \- Ferme-la. Ferme-la. Je suis pas gay.**_

_** \- Fais gaffe, un peu plus et tu giclais dans ton pantalon, petit.**_

\- _** Mais c'est pas une fille, Antoine, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? **_s'enquit une petite voix d'enfant, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il l'avait traité de « sale gosse », deux jours auparavant.

\- _**Un garçon peut aussi embrasser un garçon, et une fille peut aussi embrasser une fille. **_lui apprit Mathieu, un peu attendri.

\- **_Mais c'est dégoûtant_****_!_** s'écria l'enfant.

Le pervers, lui, jubilait:

** \- ****_Nan, moi j'aime bien les lesbiennes !_**

_** \- Beeeeeeeurk !**_


	4. Une fin de soirée mouvementée

Le soir venu, Mathieu et Antoine avaient décidé d'aller arroser la convention dans un petit bar bien sympa. Au bout de deux heures, Mathieu finissait à peine son second whisky/coca, alors que Antoine en était à son huitième, et, visiblement, il avait l'alcool triste. Il était parti dans un monologue nostalgique sur la valeur du public, sur le fait qu'il avait adoré la convention, etc... Mathieu ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, davantage préoccupé par le fait, que, de temps en temps, son ami avait de violents haut-le-cœur. Il allait forcément finir par vomir.

** \- La convention, elle était géniale. **disait Antoine d'une voix pâteuse.** Les fans étaient super, et tout et tout, mais le meilleur moment c'est quand ils ont voulu qu'on s'embrasse, tu trouves pas ? **

\- _**Ah, il est gay ! Je te l'avais dit !**_ s'extasiait le pervers.

Mathieu, lui, essayait de calmer Antoine :

\- **Antoine, t'es bourré...**

\- **Nan, pas vraiment... Ouais, bon en fait si, mais je te jure que j'ai adoré qu'on s'embrasse. T'embrasses vraiment bien.** s'entêtait Antoine, l'air sérieux**. D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi j'ai adoré ça ? Parce que je suis gay !**

Maintenant que l'alcool lui avait enlevé ses inhibitions, Antoine semblait pressé de tout raconter, sous les yeux médusés de Mathieu.

\- **Tiens, je vais envoyer un message à Pierre. Il a sûrement dû voir la vidéo où l'on s'embrasse, à l'heure qu'il est.**

\- **Pierre ?**

\- **C'est mon ex.. Il m'a trompé. Avec une nana**. précisa Antoine en commençant à écrire un SMS de ses doigts malhabiles.

Mathieu y jeta un coup d'œil. Antoine avait écrit : « _ta vu la vido jespr. Sache qe Mat embasse mieux que toi_ ».

\- ** Merde, Antoine, arrête ! **s'écria Mathieu en arrachant le portable des mains de son ami, avant de l'entraîner dehors, laissant un billet sur la table

\- _**Laisse-le faire, ça va être drôle ! Bon, par contre ça se voit qu'il est bourré pour dire que t'embrasse bien...**_

Une fois dehors, Antoine respira l'air frais à fond, et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, juste aux pieds de Mathieu, qui, par mesure de prévention, se recula.. Antoine eut un violent soubresaut et vomit. Essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur âcre de la flaque qui s'étalait sur le bitume, Mathieu releva son ami :

\- **Allez viens, on rentre.**

\- ** Je suis désolé Mathieu...** geignit Antoine, accroché à son cou pour marcher. **Je suis vraiment stupide quand je suis bourré.**

\- **Ça va aller. On rentre à l'hôtel, d'accord ?**

\- ** Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je t'ai pas proposé qu'on sorte ensemble, hein... J'ai juste dit que t'embrassais bien. T'es un pote, je veux pas gâcher ça. Mais t'emballes comme un dieu. Et t'es super mignon. Et adorable. Ta future copine aura de la chance.**

\- **Si j'en trouve une un jour...** murmura Mathieu, amèrement.

Avec le succès, tout avait changé. Les filles lui tournaient autour, au lieu de se foutre de lui et de son petit mètre soixante. Même Vanessa l'avait recontacté via son facebook. Il l'avait soigneusement rembarrée, puis bloquée.

Il raccompagna Antoine jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un :

\- **Merci, Mat'. T'es vraiment un mec bien.**

\- **De rien, Antoine.** répondit Mathieu en regagnant sa chambre.

Il se coucha sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Putain, il empestait la sueur. Mais tant pis. Il voulait juste se coucher et dormir, vite. Ne plus penser à tout ça.

\- _**Je suis pas fatigué !**_ protesta le gamin d'un ton fatigué

\- _**Si tu veux, gamin, je peux t'aider à t'endormir.**_

Malgré lui, Mathieu sentit sa main se rapprocher de son entrejambe. Le pervers avait envie, visiblement. Comme chaque soir.

\- ** J'ai pas la tête à ça.**

\- **Moi si. Alors tu vas devoir te branler en pensant à Antoine. Parce que ouais, je sais que c'est à lui que tu penses.**

Mathieu se dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait beau dire que cette personnalité, ce n'était pas lui, elle faisait quand même partie de lui. C'était son plus mauvais côté. Ce côté pervers, malsain, libertin, sans scrupule. Ce côté qui l'avait poussé à faire du mal à Loane, sa petite nièce, un jour où il la gardait, huit ans auparavant. Il allait avoir dix-huit ans.. Elle était à peine âgée de cinq ans.

Dieu merci, il se souvenait simplement des insinuations perverses qui résonnaient dans sa tête, puis, ce fut le trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Il était à côté de Loane, dans son petit lit en bois rose. Elle était évanouie sur sa couverture, nue, et une tâche rouge s'étalait sous elle.

_**\- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les images.**_

_** \- Non. Je ne veux pas.**_

Le pervers ne tint pas compte de son avis.

-_** Je vais te donner une bonne raison de te branler...**_

Subir. Voir les images défiler dans sa tête. Les cris de Loane. Ses supplications (« tonton Matty...J'ai mal... »). Prendre malgré lui du plaisir en se touchant. Vouloir hurler, se cogner la tête contre le mur. Pleurer en silence.

\- ** Laisse-moi.** supplia Mathieu. **Arrête ! Je ne veux pas voir ça !**

Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle, et attrapa trois cachets d'un coup, qu'il avala directement, sans eau.

\- _** Tu vas le regretter, gamin.**_

\- _**Fais pas ça...**_supplia l'enfant. _**Je veux rester avec toi, j'ai peur de rester tout seul.**_

_** \- Tu m'as boudé pendant deux jours. **_lui reprocha faussement Mathieu_**. Et t'es chiant.**_

_** \- Je suis désolé... S'il te plaît, je veux rester.**_

Malgré lui, Mathieu se sentait coupable pour le gamin. Il aimait bien cette partie de lui. Candide, innocent. Tout ce que Mathieu refusait de montrer. Même si il était un peu chiant, il était adorable.

Bientôt, le calme revint dans sa tête. Il s'endormit, les images de sa nièce tournant encore en boucle dans sa tête, ses cris résonnant dans ses oreilles.


	5. Bonnes et moins bonnes surprises

Le lendemain, Mathieu fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il consulta son réveil : il était midi et demi. Et il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Mais les trois cachetons ingurgités la veille devraient suffire.

L'esprit complètement en vrac, il ouvrit la porte. C'était Antoine, torse nu, en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle.

** \- C'est toi qui m'a pris mon portable, hier ?** demanda-t-il.

Il sentait la menthe. Visiblement, il s'était lavé les dents, histoire d'éviter de sentir la soupe au vomi.

Mathieu fouilla dans sa poche, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas refermé sa braguette après le « petit jeu » du pervers.

\- ** Toi aussi t'étais bourré hier ?** s'amusa Antoine en reprenant son téléphone.

\- ** Pas vraiment...** éluda Mathieu en remontant sa braguette.

\- ** Je t'ai entendu hurler, t'as du faire de sacrés rêves... Et moi, j'étais comment ?**

** \- T'as failli me vomir sur les pieds.**

** \- Rien d'autre ?**

Mathieu évitait soigneusement le sujet du _coming out_ de son ami.

** \- Boarf, rien de bien méchant... **

\- **Mathieu, je me souviens que je t'ai parlé de mon homosexualité.** trancha Antoine.

**\- Ah... Tu veux en parler ?** proposa Mathieu en s'écartant pour le laisser rentrer

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en dise ? Je suis gay, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Surtout que t'as une copine...**

\- **Non... Non, j'ai pas de copine. Où tu vas chercher ça ?** s'étonna Mathieu.

\- ** Tu criais son nom hier. « Loane ».** hésita Antoine

Mathieu sentit ses jambes fléchir. Antoine entra, ferma la porte derrière lui, et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit.

**\- Loane n'est pas ma copine. C'est... **

\- ** Mat' ? T'es sûr que ça va ?** s'inquiéta Antoine.

\- ** N'en parle à personne. S'il te plaît.**

** \- Je sais pas qui c'est, mais t'as l'air de souffrir à cause d'elle...**

Antoine avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter. Mais Mathieu ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en parler. Il était un monstre et un taré, certes. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Antoine comme il avait perdu sa sœur, mais aussi une bonne partie de sa famille et quelques uns de ses amis.

** \- Tu sais, si tu m'en parles, je dirai rien à personne. Et je te jugerai pas. **

**\- Peut-être un jour.** mentit Mathieu devant l'air secourable de son ami.

\- **Tu ne le feras pas, hein ?** devina Antoine.

**\- Non... C'est trop... personnel.**

** \- Tu sais, je t'ai bien révélé mon homosexualité, hein... Et tu l'as acceptée sans broncher. Je ferai pareil pour toi, quel que soit ton « secret ».**

**\- T'étais bourré, ça compte pas.** rigola amèrement Mathieu.

\- ** Je voulais t'en parler, de toute manière. Pas de cette façon, certes. Mais je t'en aurais parlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que j'ai dit hier, je le pensais. Ma façon de le formuler était mauvaise, mais je le pensais.**

Il conclut ses propos en effleurant du bout des doigts les lèvres de Mathieu.

** \- Elles sont tellement douces...** souffla-t-il.

Mathieu remarqua qu'une bosse se formait dans le caleçon de son ami, qui, voyant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, murmura :

\- ** Je suis désolé... C'est un peu honteux, comme situation. **

** \- C'est pas grave, ça arrive.**

** \- Ça t'est arrivé hier. Mais je me fais pas d'illusion, hein... Je sais bien que c'est une simple réaction corporelle, indépendante de ce que tu pourrais ressentir.** dit Antoine, en parlant très vite.

** \- J'ai bien aimé le baiser, moi aussi.** avoua Mathieu en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres**. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que...**

Il se sentait vulnérable à côté d'Antoine. Vulnérable, mais protégé. Alors, à tout hasard, il ferma les yeux.

Le souffle chaud et mentholé de son ami se rapprochait dangereusement. Une autre chaleur émanait de son entrejambe, où il sentit, à travers son jeans, une main lourde se poser et rouvrir sa braguette. Alors, il s'agrippa furieusement à Antoine, et l'attira contre lui, en se laissant tomber allongé sur le lit. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à la détente, et, son corps massif allongé sur celui de Mathieu, l'embrassait avec ardeur, toujours en le caressant.

Les habits de Mathieu volèrent.

Des mains, des lèvres se promenaient sur son corps, toujours plus bas.

Et ce silence dans sa tête... Mathieu ne regrettait pas d'avoir abusé des neuroleptiques.

Il se laissait faire, totalement hébété ses grands yeux clairs fixant le plafond, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Soudain, son petit corps frêle se crispa et il laissa échapper un petit cri, avec une voix aussi aiguë que celle du gamin.

Il resta allongé, tremblant de plaisir.

** \- Mathieu ? **s'inquiéta Antoine.

**\- Tu t'es fait pomper le nœud par un mec. Pitoyable petit pédé.**

Sortant de sa torpeur, Mathieu sursauta, et se releva brusquement pour s'asseoir. La voix ne provenait pas de sa tête, mais du fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre, où IL était assis. Le patron pervers, tout de noir vêtu, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le fixant d'un air narquois. Ce n'était pas normal DU TOUT. Certes, Mathieu s'était habitué à la présence de voix dans sa tête, mais il ne les avait jamais VUES.

\- **Je deviens dingue ou quoi ?** murmura Mathieu d'une voix blanche, oubliant totalement la présence d'Antoine.

** \- Tu l'as toujours été, gamin ! Fais gaffe, la schizophrénie te guette !**

Dès le diagnostic de son trouble de la personnalité multiple, Mathieu avait très vite appris que ce n'était pas de la schizophrénie : en effet, contrairement aux croyances populaires, ces deux pathologies était différentes : la schizophrénie se caractérisait par des hallucinations, pas par des multiples personnalités prenant le contrôle.

Le patron s'approcha de lui, posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et, de sa main libre, lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front, en lâchant un petit claquement de langue moqueur. À l'instant même où l'index heurtait son crâne, Mathieu s'évanouit et retomba en arrière, sur le lit.


	6. Le bad trip

Lorsque Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce vide et sombre. La lumière semblait provenir uniquement des personnes présentes, lui compris.

** \- Wow le bad trip... T'en a trop pris, gros !** s'écria le hippie, en tirant une taffe sur son joint.

\- **T'es revenu me chercher ? **demanda le geek, prostré dans un coin, en levant des yeux suppliants vers son créateur, tandis que le panda essayait de le consoler.

Tous. Ils étaient tous là, dans cette pièce, autour de lui. Le geek, le patron pervers, le hippie, et le panda.

Mathieu faisait face aux personnages qu'il avait (plus ou moins) imaginé (enfin, pour le dernier, tout du moins, les deux premiers n'étant que les représentations de ce à quoi auraient pu ressembler les personnalités qui vivaient en lui, et le hippie, la résultante de sa consommation de cannabis).

Le patron pervers faisait face à Mathieu, tel un miroir démoniaque. Il souriait d'un sourire cruel, d'une façon dont Mathieu n'avait jamais souri.

**\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais le payer.**

-** Tu n'es pas réel. Aucun de vous ne l'est. Vous n'êtes que des créations de mon imagination.**

\- ** On est réels à travers toi. C'est déjà ça, non ?**

\- ** C'est juste l'abus de médocs qui me fait ça. En plus, j'avais bu, hier soir...**

Mathieu tentait désespérément de trouver une explication logique. Il se frotta le visage comme pour se réveiller.

\- **Ou alors, c'est ta maladie qui s'aggrave.** jubila le pervers.

Le gamin s'approcha de son créateur, se planqua derrière lui et pointa le pervers du doigt :

** \- Il m'a fait du mal.**

Mathieu examina de plus près son clone à l'apparence juvénile. Ses yeux étaient ornés d'hématomes, son arcade gauche saignait, sa lèvre était tuméfiée, et son Tshirt était à l'envers.

\- **Je suis désolé. **souffla-t-il. **C'est ma faute.**

Le petit se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Sa casquette tomba, dévoilant un bleu entourant tout l'arrière de son cou. La marque très nette de cinq doigts. Lorsque Mathieu resserra son étreinte, le gamin frémit, de douleur, visiblement. Pris d'un horrible doute, Mathieu lui souleva son Tshirt et découvrit des hématomes et des griffures sur tout son torse et son dos, ainsi que quelques traces de brûlures, de la taille d'une cigarette.

\- **Aïe... ça fait mal...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

**\- Il m'a tapé partout et m'a obligé à faire des trucs... **

** \- Nom d'un chien, espèce de taré, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?  
**

\- **Ça m'amuse.** répondit nonchalamment le patron. **C'est comme quand j'ai baisé ta nièce. Par tous les trous.  
**

À ces mots, Mathieu explosa et se jeta sur son double maléfique, le faisant en arrière. Puis, il le frappa au visage, aussi fort qu'il le put. Au même instant, une douleur traversa sa mâchoire. Le pervers éclata de rire :

\- ** Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Je suis toi. Si tu me frappes, c'est comme si tu te frappais toi-même.**

Il conclut ses propos par une petite tape amusée sur la joue de Mathieu. Aussitôt, celui-ci se sentit basculer. Il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

-** Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** s'inquiéta Antoine. **Tu t'es évanoui...**

\- J**e suis resté combien de temps comme ça ?** demanda Mathieu en se relevant

** \- Quelques secondes à peine. Wow, putain, ne bouge pas ! Tu... tu saignes.**

En effet. Mathieu saignait du nez, et des oreilles. Et abondamment, qui plus est. Le sang coulait le long de ses joues, de son menton, jusqu'à son torse. Son corps était zébré de grandes lignes rouges. Antoine prit un paquet de mouchoirs et le nettoya.

\- **Putain de merde... Faut que tu ailles voir un médecin.**

** \- Ça servira à rien... **

Mathieu ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'un médecin était inutile. Antoine l'enroula dans un drap, puis le prit dans ses bras, et le porta jusqu'à la douche. Mathieu se laissa faire. C'était tellement bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui.

Après la douche, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Les deux amis ne se retrouvèrent qu'au moment de partir à la gare. Entre temps, Mathieu avait soigneusement évité de penser à ce qui s'était passé ce midi.


	7. Je préfère quand tu souris

**\- Ah, mine de rien, ça fait du bien de rentrer au bercail, hein ?** s'extasia Antoine en s'étirant et en posant ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face.

Ils étaient tous deux dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux, à Saint-Étienne pour Mathieu et à Paris pour Antoine.

**\- Ouais.** approuva Mathieu. **Dès que je rentre, je dors. J'ai besoin de me reposer.**

**\- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, ce midi.**

**\- Merci d'avoir été là.**

Antoine lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule :

\- **Les amis, c'est fait pour ça**.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur petit moment d'égarement de ce midi. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-_** Ce qui s'est passé en Suisse reste en Suisse.**_ songea Mathieu, comme pour se rassurer.

Certes, il avait aimé, inconditionnellement aimé ce qu'Antoine lui avait fait. Ce que personne d'autre ne lui avait fait. Bordel. Il n'avait couché que deux fois avec Vanessa, avant leur rupture. Elle lui avait pris sa virginité, elle qui l'avait perdue en cinquième avec un mec de seconde. « C'était une erreur de jeunesse », qu'elle avait dit. Mathieu se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait plutôt le feu au cul.

Mais bon sang, il n'était pas gay ! Certes, Antoine l'avait fait décoller. Mais ils allaient s'en tenir là. Antoine l'avait dit lui-même : il savait que Mathieu n'était pas gay, et il n'allait pas lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Certes, il était bourré quand il avait dit ça. Mais il le pensait. Alors Mathieu n'avait rien à craindre.

**\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?**

Le petit geek était assis à côté de lui, ses pieds balançant dans le vide.

_**\- Pas tout de suite. On vient à peine de partir.**_ lui répondit mentalement Mathieu, histoire de pas passer pour un taré devant Antoine.

Le gamin avait toujours autant mauvaise mine. Le pervers avait dû lui faire tellement de mal...

\- _**Mais merde, quoi, ils ne sont pas réels ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour des personnes que j'ai inventé ?**_

Le gamin, lui, regardait par le paysage, le front collé contre la fenêtre.

**\- Mathieu, je peux te parler sérieusement ?** demanda Antoine après un long silence.

L'intéressé sursauta :

**\- Euh... ouais ?**

**\- Ça va peut-être te paraître indiscret mais... tu m'en parlerais, si t'avais quelque chose de grave ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « quelque chose de grave » ?**

**\- J'sais pas, genre, une maladie, ou quelque chose comme ça.**

\- **C'est quoi, cette question ?** rigola nerveusement Mathieu.

-** J'ai vu des médicaments sur ta table de nuit. Et ça avait pas l'air d'être du Doliprane, ni des pastilles pour la gorge.**

**\- Ah ça... C'est... c'est rien. Rien de mortel, tout du moins.**

**\- Hm.** bougonna Antoine avec une moue suspicieuse.

-** Antoine. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je suis suivi, je prends des médocs.**

**\- Écoute. Si tu ne me le dis pas par toi-même, je chercherai le nom de tes médocs sur le web, et je finirai par trouver ce que tu as.**

**\- C'est des neuroleptiques.** lâcha Mathieu, qui se retrouvait au pied du mur.** Je prends des neuroleptiques.**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit. Mathieu était presque en train de défier Antoine du regard, guettant sa réaction.

-** Merde... Ça fait longtemps ?** demanda Antoine.

**\- Depuis mes dix-sept, dix-huit ans.**

**\- Je... je savais pas.**

**\- J'en ai parlé à personne.**

**\- C'est grave ?**

**\- Ça va.**

**\- En fait, je sous-entendais que tu m'expliques un peu ce que tu as.**

**\- Je cohabite avec des gens, dans ma tête.**

**\- Sérieusement.**

**\- Je suis sérieux.**

**\- Putain...**

**\- Et depuis ce midi, ça s'est aggravé j'ai l'impression. Genre, là, y'a le geek à côté de moi. **déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules du gosse.

Antoine fixait Mathieu, hébété. Il semblait attendre que son ami lui avoue que tout ça n'était qu'une bonne grosse blague.

**\- Mat'...**

**\- Bref. T'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien. D'accord ?**

Le Panda venait d'apparaître sur la banquette d'en face, mâchonnant un bâton de bambou en fredonnant du Nirvana. En écoutant attentivement, Mathieu comprit que son alter-ego animalier réinventait les paroles de la chanson en « Smell like panda's spirit ».

**\- Oh putain... **murmura Mathieu, presque amusé par les paroles .** Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ?**

**\- Mathieu, tu sais que tu me fais peur ? Arrête de fixer dans le vide comme ça, c'est... **

**\- Si j'te dis ce que je vois, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule ? **

**\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rigoler, là ?**

**\- Je vois Maître Panda. Je te jure que je le vois. Près de tes pieds, là, sur la banquette d'en face.**

Antoine s'empressa de retirer ses pieds, heurtant de son talon le genou du Panda, qui interrompit sa petite cover pour hurler :

**\- Eh, ho mais il pourrait faire attention, celui-là ! Je suis un animal en voie de disparition, moi !**

**\- T'en parlera à personne, hein ? **supplia Mathieu, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**\- Je garderai ça pour moi. Et j'espère que... tu guériras un jour. Tu me tiens au courant, hein ? **

**\- J'aurais pas grand chose à dire. J'en ai jamais parlé. T'es le premier et tu seras le seul, je pense. Et concernant la guérison, c'est pas quelque chose dont on peut guérir, je pense. Je traîne ça depuis que j'suis au lycée...**

Antoine serrait les poings en fixant droit devant lui, le gamin regardait toujours par la fenêtre, le Panda s'était remis à chanter, et Mathieu fixait ses pieds. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de duveteux effleurer sa joue. Richard. Le cocker en peluche d'Antoine, que ce dernier s'amusait à frotter contre son visage.

**\- Eh, t'as déjà sucé un chien ?** demanda Antoine avec la voix de Richard.

Mathieu esquissa un faible sourire. Antoine déclara, reprenant sa vraie voix :

**\- Ah, voilà un sourire. Je préfère ça. **

Le reste du trajet fut consacré à des discussions futiles, à des siestes et à du grignotage.


	8. Jamais seul

À peine Mathieu passa-t-il le pas de sa porte d'entrée qu'une boule de poils fonça dans ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber

**Eh, Wifi ! s**'écria-t-il en prenant le sacré de Birmanie dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure. **Grrrr tu m'as manqué !**

Le petit chat se blottit contre son maître en ronronnant. Mathieu savoura quelques instants la chaleur et la douceur de son petit animal, puis le reposa par terre et regarda autour de lui, un sentiment de malaise s'insinuant progressivement au creux de son ventre. Il avait retrouvé son bon vieil appart', toujours aussi mal rangé. Il avait retrouvé Wifi, son petit félin rien qu'à lui, toujours aussi adorable. Rien n'avait changé. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait fatigué, son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

Ses doubles avaient disparu vers le milieu du trajet en train. Et les voix dans sa tête semblaient absentes Mais, bizarrement, cela lui manquait. Il n'était pas habitué au silence total. Pendant huit ans, il avait vécu avec deux autres personnes dans sa tête, qui tentaient parfois de prendre le contrôle de son corps à sa place. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé seul. Excepté aujourd'hui.

Wifi vint s'allonger contre sa poitrine. Mathieu le serra contre lui, la boule dans son ventre remontant dangereusement dans sa gorge. Il se sentait seul. Trop seul. Ce n'était pas normal. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, c'était lorsqu'il avait été interné, et qu'il était sous camisole chimique : les traitements avaient fait disparaître ses autres personnalités, mais aussi Mathieu lui-même.

Mathieu avait d'ailleurs peu de souvenirs des huit mois qu'il avait passé à la clinique du Plein Soleil. À vrai dire, il avait du mal à différencier ses souvenirs réels des enregistrements qu'il avait visionné.

Son cas ayant été jugé extrême, il fut placé dans une cellule capitonnée, où tout était d'un blanc métallique angoissant. Bien sûr, dès son entrée à l'hôpital, son portable lui fut retiré.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, où n'y avait que trois meubles : un lit, une table de nuit, et une armoire. Tous fixés au sol. La chambre disposait d'une surveillance vidéo constante. Lorsqu'il n'y était pas enfermé, trop drogué pour faire autre chose que de rester dans son lit, amorphe, il était soit en entretien avec divers médecins, soit subissait une batterie de tests, pendant de longues heures, attaché à une table froide, des électrodes reliés à sa tête. Il lui arrivait souvent de perdre le contrôle dans ses moments là, et il y avait des moments où il finissait par menacer les médecins de « violer leurs enfants et égorger leurs femmes/maris », ou encore, par pleurer, se débattre et hurler qu'il voulait sa maman. Pathétique.

Chose étrange, il n'avait pas le droit aux miroirs, et personne ne pouvait lui dire à quoi il ressemblait étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune visite. Tout son quotidien était dicté et surveillé par les médecins : lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes, qu'il se douchait, qu'il mangeait... La bouffe était immonde, bien sûr, et ceux qui lui servaient lui passaient par une petite trappe, à travers sa porte, qu'ils refermaient ensuite à clé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de cet enfer qu'on lui apprit qu'il avait passé huit mois là-bas, et qu'il put enfin voir son reflet. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses yeux éteints étaient rouges et cernés, son teint était pâle à l'extrême, et ses cheveux, qui avaient pas mal poussé, étaient ternes. Il était devenu un fantôme, l'ombre de lui-même.

Et il ne voulait jamais, jamais, jamais revivre ça.

Alors, il comprit. Ses personnalités faisaient partie intégrante de lui. Même si le pervers était immoral, détestable, c'était un petit morceau de Mathieu. Le pire morceau, certes, mais un morceau quand même.

**Revenez...** supplia-t-il entre ses larmes.** Revenez par pitié...**

_**Je suis là.**_souffla le Panda dans sa tête.

Mathieu ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix auparavant. Le Panda était là, c'était l'essentiel. Et si c'était le signe que son trouble de la personnalité s'aggravait, tant pis. Il n'était pas seul. Jamais.


	9. Lisa

Le lendemain, Mathieu se rendit chez sa psy, pour son rendez-vous mensuel. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas pris tous ses médicaments, laissant de côté ceux dont il avait abusé en Suisse, et qui ne lui avaient pas bien réussi.

Il n'aimait pas tellement aller voir des psys. Chacun des médecins qu'il avait eu l'avait traité comme un dangereux psychopathe, ou un rat de laboratoire, et il détestait ça. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être humain.

Il pénétra dans le cabinet, salua la réceptionniste aux allures de chouette et alla dans la salle d'attente, où il y avait déjà une personne, qu'il n'avait jamais vue. C'était une gamine, qui semblait encore plus petite que lui, et qui portait un T-Shirt de la WWF (avec un petit panda dessus!) et un jeans délavé. À ses bras, elle portait une multitude de bracelets. Elle semblait avoir dans les 17 ans, était blonde (décolorée) avec des mèches vertes et rose. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, et ébouriffés. Un look original.

_**\- Hum, bonasse**_. commenta le pervers.

Mathieu n'y prêta même pas attention. Les voix étaient revenues hier, progressivement. Celle du hippie était même apparue, lorsque Mathieu s'était roulé un petit joint avec un restant d'herbe qui traînait dans son tiroir. Il fumait de temps à autres (malgré que cela lui soit déconseillé) et ça lui faisait du bien, il se sentait... ailleurs. Il était quelqu'un d'autre, dans un autre endroit. Il était le hippie, planant dans une galaxie lointaine.

Dès qu'il entra, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise, et elle murmura timidement :

**\- Salut...**

**\- Salut.** répondit-il, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-** Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre. J'aurais préféré te voir en convention**.

\- **Une salle d'attente, c'est bien aussi.** rigola-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. **Y'a moins de monde, et plus de temps pour discuter.**

Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des fans en dehors des conventions. Dieu merci, elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et ne lui avait pas fait la blague « Tu vas chez la psy pour ta schizophrénie ? Ololol. ».

**\- Je pensais te croiser n'importe où, sauf ici.**

**\- Tu sais, je suis un YouTubeur, mais je reste un être humain, hein...**

**\- Ah bon ? **rigola-t-elle.** Moi qui pensait que tu étais une machine dont la seule fonction était de tourner des épisodes de « SLG »...**

Mathieu éclata de rire. Elle avait de l'humour. Il aimait bien ça, chez ses fans.

**\- Tu t'appelles comment ?** demanda-t-il.

**\- Lisa, et toi ?** répondit-elle avant de faire un facepalm, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question.

Décidant de rentrer dans le jeu, il lui tendit la main :

**\- Je m'appelle Mathieu. **

Elle lui serra la main :

**\- Enchantée, Mathieu.**

**\- Le plaisir est réciproque, très chère**

Elle avait une petite main, douce et chaude, aux ongles vernis de noir.

**\- T'es vraiment trop mignonne.** couina le gamin à travers la bouche de Mathieu.

_**\- Eh merde...**_

Elle se figea, les yeux ronds. Mathieu ne savait pas si il devait s'excuser, ou alors lui dire qu'il plaisantait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait lutter pour ne pas que le gamin prenne le contrôle. Puis, tandis que Mathieu hésitait toujours sur la réaction à avoir, Lisa éclata de rire :

-** T'es trop mignon aussi, mon petit geek.**

Visiblement, elle pensait à une blague, ce qui était, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, la solution la plus plausible.

**\- T'as vu, elle a dit que j'étais mignon.** s'extasia le geek.

**\- Écoute, petit, c'est pas le moment, là... **

**\- T'es toujours comme ça ?** rit Lisa.

**\- Comment ça, comme ça ?**

**\- À plaisanter sur le trouble de la personnalité multiple.**

**\- Si c'était qu'une plaisanterie...** soupira amèrement Mathieu.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit. Elle baissa la tête :

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- Je suis désolé aussi. D'habitude, je les contrôle dans ma tête...**

**\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai moi-même du mal.**

**\- Tu as aussi des... des...**

Mathieu n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, et voulait se rassurer, se dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre ça.

Lisa hocha la tête :

**\- Eh oui. Et c'est pas une chance.**

**\- Je me doute... T'as quoi, comme personnalités, toi ?**

**\- Une fille odieuse. Littéralement odieuse. Une putain de sadique qui n'hésiterait pas à te torturer juste pour entendre tes hurlements, ou à mettre le feu à la ville entière simplement pour le plaisir. J'ai aussi une militante, qui veut s'engager dans plein de causes perdues. C'est elle qui a acheté ce T-shirt. Et la dernière, c'est une enfant totalement naïve.**

Mathieu sourit d'un sourire sans joie :

**\- Elles s'entendraient bien avec le patron, le hippie et le geek, je pense.**

**\- Je les laisse pas prendre le dessus. Je sais que c'est pas bon, mais, quand je suis dans une situation où je peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle, ou quand j'ai envie d'avoir la paix, je me bourre de médocs.**

Le souvenir de la veille se raviva dans la poitrine de Mathieu.

**\- Montagne, Lisa ! **appela une voix.

C'était un des psys qui bossaient dans ce cabinet. Alors que Lisa se levait, Mathieu lui attrapa le poignet :

**\- Eh ! Tu fais quoi, après ta séance ?**

**\- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?**

**\- Attends-moi, si tu veux. On pourra continuer de parler.**

**\- La situation est bizarre, mais... d'accord.**

Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec le vieux psy barbu.

Mathieu attendit son tour seul, encore sous le choc.

_**\- Elle était mignonne, la fille. On va la revoir ?**_ demanda le geek

_**\- Ouais. Tout à l'heure. Et tu te tiendras tranquille, cette fois.**_

Il n'était qu'à moitié sérieux. C'était quand même grâce au gamin qu'il avait appris que Lisa souffrait de la même chose que lui.

_**\- J'me la taperais bien.**_ susurra lubriquement le patron.

_**\- Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ça. C'est ma seule chance de...**_

_**\- De quoi ? D'être rassuré parce que tu n'es pas seul ? Pitoyable...**_

_**\- En tout cas, elle avait un joli T-Shirt.**_ fit remarquer le Panda.

**\- Mathieu Sommet ?** l'appela alors sa psy. **C'est votre tour.**

Comme à chaque séance, Mathieu la suivit dans son bureau, et s'allongea sur le petit canapé.

**\- Alors, comment allez vous, depuis la dernière fois ? Vous prenez toujours votre traitement ?**

Toujours les mêmes questions. Elle avait visiblement envie d'en finir le plus vite possible, notant inlassablement la même phrase-type « état mental stable, prise de médicaments régulière ». Blasé, dégoûté par cette « médecin » qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ses patients, Mathieu décida de la faire un peu chier. Un sourire ironique s'étalant sur ses lèvres, il lança :

**\- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai fait un petit abus de médocs, avant-hier. J'ai pris trois cachetons, un soir, parce que je voulais que les voix ferment leurs gueules.**

**\- Ah ? Et que s'est-il passé suite à cela ?** s'enquit-elle poliment.

**\- Il s'est passé que le lendemain, j'ai vu les personnes qui vivent dans ma tête, mais aussi celles que j'ai inventé pour mon émission. En milieu d'après-midi, les hallus ont disparu, mais je continue d'entendre toutes les voix dans ma tête. Y compris celles que j'entendais pas avant, à savoir le panda et le hippie. Mais pour le hippie, c'est normal, j'avais fumé...**

**\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère.** souffla froidement la psy, dont le sourire poli s'était envolé.

**\- Absolument pas.** jubila Mathieu.

**\- Comment pouvez-vous être si détaché ?**

**\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.**

**\- Mon code de déontologie m'y oblige.**

**\- C'est bien triste de voir qu'une médecin reste insensible à la douleur de ses patients. Faut que j'me jette par la fenêtre et que je crève la gueule ouverte pour que vous vous intéressiez vraiment à ce que je ressens ?** demanda-t-il en imitant le sourire et le ton poli de son interlocutrice.

**\- Mathieu, calmez-vous, je suis là pour vous aider, pour faire disparaître ces voix, que vous soyez à nouveau vous-même...**

**\- Sauf que ces voix, elles font partie de moi, maintenant.**

D'où lui venait ce culot, il ne le savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se leva du canapé, et sortit en claquant la porte. Il venait de cracher au visage de sa psy ce qu'il crevait d'envie de dire depuis qu'il avait été interné. Et putain, qu'est-ce que ça soulageait !

_**\- Bon sang, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?**_

_**\- Bien joué, gamin !**_

Il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla, un sourire béat aux lèvres.


	10. Un choco viennois

Mathieu était assis dans le couloir, attendant que Lisa sorte. Pour faire passer le temps, il checkait ses messages facebook sur son téléphone. Il y en avait trois d'Antoine, qui le spammait de messages, visiblement inquiet.

_**\- Yo mec. **_lui répondit Mathieu. _**Je vais bien. J'ai passé la soirée à dormir. **_

_**\- Tu vois toujours tes autres toi ?**_ lui répondit aussitôt Antoine.

**_\- Non, mais je les entends. _**

**_\- Bon ou mauvais signe ?_**

**_\- Pour moi, c'est plutôt bon._**

_**\- Si tu veux je peux passer ?**_

Antoine habitait encore chez ses parents à Paris, à 5 heures de voiture de Saint-Étienne. Mais, des fois, quand l'envie lui prenait, il venait squatter chez Mathieu (en ne lui demandant pas forcément son avis). D'ordinaire, Mathieu acceptait, mais, cette fois, il préférait être seul. Enfin, avec Lisa quoi.

_**\- Ça va aller. **_répondit-il._** Mais merci quand même.**_

_**\- À une prochaine fois alors. Tu m'appelles si t'as besoin, d'accord ?**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu cherches à me protéger ? Je suis complètement taré, tu l'as bien vu...**_

Mathieu n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il avait toujours appris à faire seul. Enfin, aussi seul qu'il pouvait l'être.

Soudain, une paire de Converses mauves s'arrêta devant lui. Lisa était sortie. Il remit le portable dans sa poche et se releva, et put constater, en lui faisant face, qu'elle avait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Tête qui était d'ailleurs baissée.

**\- Ça va ?** lui demanda-t-il. **Ça s'est bien passé ?**

Elle releva la tête. On aurait dit un petit chaton perdu. Ses yeux étaient rouges, quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Mathieu les lui essuya du revers de la main. Elle sourit :

**\- Si un jour j'avais pu penser que Mathieu Sommet himself m'essuierait mes larmes à la sortie d'une séance chez le psy...**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un être humain avant tout.**

-** La situation est quand même très space.**

**\- Autant que nous.**

**\- Et toi, ça s'est passé comment, ta séance ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**\- T'as vu ma tête de saucisson ? Ça en dit long je pense.**

**\- T'as pas une tête de saucisson.** sourit Mathieu, amusé par l'expression. **N'y vois aucune tentative de drague, ni rien, mais t'es plutôt mignonne. Et là, c'est bien moi qui parle, pas le geek. Concernant ma séance, j'ai envoyé chier ma psy. Ça fait du bien. Je pense pas qu'elle va vouloir me reprendre en consultation.**

Elle le regarda, avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement :

**\- Bah bravo.**

**\- Elle me rabaissait plus qu'autre chose.**

**\- Alors tu as eu raison.**

**\- On sort ? **proposa-t-il. **Je préférerait parler dans un coin plus tranquille.**

Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, la secrétaire lui tendit la petite carte annonçant un prochain rendez-vous, la semaine suivante. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il la prit.

**\- Étonnant qu'elle veuille me revoir aussi vite.**

Une fois dehors, Mathieu inspira à plein poumons. C'était tellement plus respirable que l'atmosphère étouffante du cabinet.

**\- Je t'emmène boire un truc?**

Elle le regarda en rougissant. Il prit ça pour un « oui », et l'emmena dans un petit café qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il adorait, si situant dans une ruelle à l'écart, à quelques pas du cabinet. C'était un endroit peu connu, et donc peu fréquenté. Pratique pour parler tranquillement.

-** On y sert les meilleurs chocolats viennois du monde !** lui assura-t-il, avant de lui expliquer, devant son regard interrogateur : **C'est un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et plein d'autres trucs super bons dessus.**

**\- Va pour un viennois, alors.** sourit-elle, visiblement beaucoup mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une banquette. Mathieu hésita : devait-il se placer à côté d'elle, ou en face ? Comment allaient être interprétés chacun de ses gestes ? Ça faisait des années qu'il s'était pas retrouvé en tête à tête avec une fille, qui plus est, beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Nom d'un chien, elle devait être encore en primaire quand il passait son bac...

_**\- Moi je veux être à côté de la fille...**_souffla le geek.

Mathieu alla donc se placer en face d'elle.

**\- Je viens toujours ici après une consultation. Ça me repose.**

Machinalement, il consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Une notification indiquait qu'il avait un message d'Antoine :

_**\- Oui, tu es complètement taré. Mais je t'aime.**_

Mathieu en lâcha son portable sur la table. Pendant ce temps, Antoine lui envoya un autre message :

_**\- Je t'aime, mais je sais que ça sera pas possible entre nous, alors je me contenterai de ton amitié. Je tenais juste à te le dire, une bonne fois pour toutes.**_

**\- Monsieur, dame, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ?**

Jamais l'arrivée d'un serveur n'aura eu un aussi bon timing. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Antoine, et ne voulait surtout pas le faire devant Lisa.

**\- Deux chocolats viennois, s'il vous plaît. C'est moi qui invite.** ajouta Mathieu en adressant un sourire à Lisa alors que celle-ci sortait un porte-monnaie de sa poche.

\- **Deux chocos viennois, c'est noté. Ce sera tout ?**

**\- Y'a autre chose qui te fait envie ?**

**\- C'est déjà trop...** hésita-t-elle.** Fallait pas...**

**\- Je t'en prie. Bon, juste deux chocos viennois alors.** lança-t-il à l'intention du serveur.

**\- Ça vient tout de suite !** conclut le serveur en souriant, avant de disparaître.

Mathieu se retrouva seul face à Lisa. Enfin, pas tout à fait seul.

_**\- Merde, fais quelque chose gamin ! Reste pas planté là comme un con !**_

Mathieu lui posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit :

**\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es... comme moi ?**

**\- Quelques semaines... Et toi ?**

**\- Huit ans**.

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée, et baissa la tête. Elle tremblait.

**\- J'ose même pas imaginer huit ans de ma vie comme ça...**

**\- Je m'y suis fait. J'arrive à bien les contrôler. Enfin, j'y arrivais. Mais depuis quelques jours, c'est... différent.**

**\- La criminelle est vraiment horrible... Elle a déjà fait du mal à mon petit frère... J'ai failli l'étrangler... Si mes parents avaient pas été là...**

Mathieu eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-** Je connais, ça. J'en ai subi les frais moi aussi... mais c'était pire.**

Elle lui jeta un regard aussi curieux qu'horrifié. Au point où il en était, il pouvait tout aussi bien tout lui dire, elle seule pouvait comprendre...

**\- J'ai violé ma nièce. Elle avait cinq ans. Et récemment, le patron m'a laissé voir les images. C'était...**

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase.

Putains de larmes.

Le serveur posa les chocolats sur la table, et s'éloigna, gêné.

Une petite main se posa sur la joue de Mathieu pour lui essuyer ses larmes :

**\- Je ne te connais pas, Mathieu. Je vais pas prétendre te connaître parce que je regarde ton émission. Mais j'aime pas te voir souffrir. Surtout si c'est à cause des mêmes raisons que moi. N'y vois pas là un signe de fangirlisme, c'est juste que... la souffrance de quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas méritée, je trouve ça horrible.**

Lisa se leva et vint se placer à côté de lui. Il releva la tête. Elle avait des yeux chocolat. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux foncés. Surtout que ceux ci étaient troublés par une expression inquiète.

-_** Boobies.**_murmura le gosse.

_**\- J'aurais pas dit mieux. Pour une fois, le gamin dit pas que des conneries.**_

Les yeux noisette se fermèrent. Sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, Mathieu approcha ses lèvres de celles, humides, de Lisa, et les effleura.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Merci de quoi ?**

Le souffle de Lisa était chaud et sucré.

Les larmes de Mathieu étaient brûlantes et salées.

**\- De me comprendre. Ça fait huit ans que personne ne sait ce que je ressens.**

Simplement, effleurer les lèvres.

Entendre le patron du café se racler ostensiblement la gorge.

Rigoler comme deux gamins pris en faute.

Et boire le choco viennois en se mettant de la chantilly partout sur le nez.


	11. Une fille chez Mathieu

_**Vuala vuala, c'est pas dans mes habitudes (car je sais jamais quoi dire ^^), mais je vais vous faire un p'tit mot de début de chapitre !**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, les favs, les follows, etc. Ça fait longtemps que j'écris des fics, mais c'est l'une des premières fois que j'ose les publier. Alors voilà, merci.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai un peu manqué d'inspi pour l'écrire, ce qui explique que j'ai mis du temps pour le publier, et j'en suis désoléééééée, pitiééééé me tapez paaaaas :'(**_

_**Ah, et d'ailleurs, truc inutile mais j'avais envie de l'dire : j'ai écrit ce chapitre (et le suivant, accessoirement) en écoutant une musique qui n'est, de base, ABSOLUMENT PAS MON TYPE: "Love Me Like You Do" de Ellie Goulding (et ses multiples covers). Bizarrement, ça m'a aidé à imaginer les scènes x) D'ailleurs, au moment du refrain le plus « fort », au milieu de la chanson, j'ai l'image d'Antoine plaquant Mathieu sur un fauteuil et... « l'embrassant » ._. (ouais bon en fait, c'est davantage qu'un baiser, mais... ça viendra en temps voulu)  
**_

_**Bref, je vais m'arrêter là avant de vous pondre un pavé xD Bisous à tous, bande de fraisipirates !**_

* * *

Au cours de cette petite entrevue au café, Mathieu apprit de Lisa que celle-ci était en Terminale L, que ses parents travaillaient à temps plein, et n'étaient donc jamais à la maison qu'elle aimait les chats et qu'elle était célibataire depuis que son petit copain l'avait, en bon gentleman, quitté après l'avoir baisée. C'était depuis cette période qu'elle s'était mise à avoir plusieurs personnalités en elle. Bref, une vie lambda qui vire au cauchemar.

Lui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il n'était pas habitué à se confier autant.

Il avait fini par l'inviter chez lui, histoire de pouvoir continuer à lui parler, et pour éviter qu'elle reste seule avec elle-même. Il avait peur pour elle, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il pourrait se passer si une autre personnalité prenait le dessus. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, il l'aimait bien. Ses autres personnalités aussi, d'ailleurs. Le patron avait même témoigné de son « affection » en balançant quelques expressions bien salaces à travers la bouche de Mathieu.

Voilà comment le YouTubeur s'était retrouvé avec une fille sur ses talons, à ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait entrer une fille seule chez lui. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il aussi fébrile qu'un adolescent qui flirtait ?

_**\- Parce que tu vas la baiser.**_ répondit le patron.

**\- Mathieu, t'es vraiment pas obligé de m'inviter, tu sais...**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Quitte à être paumés, autant l'être à deux, non ?**

Elle lui rendit un pauvre petit sourire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appart', que Mathieu regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir rangé.

**\- Je suis désolé, c'est un peu le...**

**\- J'aime bien. C'est... unique. Ça te correspond. C'est totalement le genre d'appart' que j'imaginais pour toi.**

\- **Ah, parce que ça t'arrive souvent d'imaginer quel appart' ou maison peuvent avoir les gens ?** rigola Mathieu.

Elle pouffa, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**\- C'était stupide.**

**\- Pourtant t'as ri.**

**\- Ta gueule, Mathieu Sommet.**

Elle l'attrapa, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un timide petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait encore le goût du chocolat. C'était bon. Ça faisait longtemps que Mathieu n'avait pas savouré un petit plaisir simple comme un baiser. Lorsque Vanessa l'avait quitté, il avait la sensation qu'elle serait son seul et unique amour, et qu'il n'en trouverait jamais d'autre. Plus tard, il avait pris conscience que sa personnalité de pervers était un danger pour les autres. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il était arrivé à Loane. Et maintenant, avec le succès de « SLG », il était très courtisé, et n'arrivait pas à différencier les filles vraiment intéressées par lui, des groupies qui le trouvaient juste « trop beau ».

Le baiser fut interrompu par Wifi, qui poussa un petit miaulement interrogateur en regardant Lisa.

**\- Oh, il est tellement mignon !** s'écria-t-elle, conquise, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsque Lisa se pencha pour attraper Wifi, Mathieu remarqua que son T-Shirt était un peu trop grand pour elle, et que cela lui faisait un méga-décolleté qui mettait en valeur son soutif à pois. Elle avait de petits seins. Mathieu se gifla mentalement et tâcha de regarder ailleurs.

_**\- Hum, elle a encore une poitrine de prépubère, ça m'plaît.**_

Ignorant la voix lubrique dans sa tête, Mathieu caressa la petite tête de Wifi :

**\- C'est mon petit bébé à moi. Il m'empêche de me sentir trop seul.**

**\- Tu vis seul ?**

Elle semblait surprise.

**\- Ben... ouais. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas, je pensais que...**

Mathieu posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lisa, et colla son front contre le sien :

**\- Lisa, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas de petite copine. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eue.**

**\- Pourtant, tu mériterais le meilleur. Que quelqu'un te rende heureux. Pas de vivre tout seul, comme je le fais.**

**\- On est pas seuls, là.** fit-il remarquer.

**\- Je vais pas passer ma vie ici...**

**\- Tu pourras venir quand tu veux, si t'en ressens le besoin.**

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement gênée. Il changea rapidement de sujet :

**\- Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film ?**

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur le canapé, Wifi toujours blotti contre elle. Mathieu alla la rejoindre, et, machinalement, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui.

**\- T'aimes quoi comme genre de film ?** lui demanda-t-il en naviguant entre les dossiers de sa box.

**\- J'aime bien les films d'horreur.**

**\- Va pour un film d'horreur alors.**

Mathieu lança « Insidious ».

Ils regardèrent le film en silence, Lisa blottissant parfois son visage contre le torse de Mathieu lorsqu'elle avait peur.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Mathieu mit le film en pause, et alla ouvrir. Un individu brun, aux cheveux bien trop ébouriffés, se tenait sur le pas de la porte

**\- Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Bah je suis venu te voir, quelle question ! En fait, j'étais déjà en voiture quand je t'ai envoyé les messages.**

**\- Fourbe. Traître. Je te déteste, Daniel.**

Antoine remarqua alors la présence de Lisa :

**\- Ah... T'as du monde ?**

**\- Ouais, c'est Lisa. Lisa, Antoine Antoine, Lisa.** présenta Mathieu, son doigt allant de l'un à l'autre.

**\- Je le connaissais déjà**. rigola Lisa.

**\- Enchanté, moi je te connaissais pas.** sourit Antoine en allant claquer la bise à Lisa.** Joli, le Tshirt. Il doit plaire à Maître Panda.**

Le ton empli de sous-entendus d'Antoine était sans équivoque. Mathieu se justifia :

**\- J'ai rencontré Lisa aujourd'hui. Elle est... comme moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Sérieux** ? s'étonna Antoine en regardant Lisa, qui confirma en hochant la tête.** Et... au fait... toi, tu vas mieux ?**

**\- Ouais, ils se sont calmés. **éluda Mathieu, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.** Tu veux venir regarder « Insidious » avec nous ?**

Antoine haussa les épaules et alla s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé, se collant à lui autant que le faisait Lisa de l'autre côté. Ils se regardèrent les deux premiers opus de "Insidious" dans cette position, Antoine détendant l'atmosphère en balançant des commentaires bien sentis ou hurlant "**BOUH !**" aux moments opportuns.


	12. HELP ME (petit apparté)

Alors vuala, je comptais poster LE chapitre (pas besoin de détailler c'qu'il y avait dedans, le rating M vous met sur la voie xD ) mais mon PC, qui est sous Windows 8 (et on connaît l'efficacité de ce système d'exploitation) a planté, et l'encodage des caractères du document semble corrompu : tous les caractères ont été remplacés par des** #** .

J'avais préparé plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ce qui fait que j'ai 9 pages de perdues... :/

Si quelqu'un s'y connaît un peu en récupération de documents, MP moi, please ! T_T


End file.
